What love is this?
by Joey the Freaking Potterhead
Summary: Harry Potter and Angel Burke had been friends for over a year now- they were as close as he and Hermione were before she had to move away for her work at the Ministry. Harry and Angel hang out as they usually do, but something feels different this time.
1. A casual greeting

_**Angel is an OC (Original Character) that one of my friends made. She isn't mentioned in any of the books for this reason. Jake- Harry's god brother is the son of Sirius in our roleplay, we have decided to name the marauder kids after their parents. (Harry- Prongs. Jake- Padfoot. Etc.) Just to save any confusion. :3 Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_Harry and Angel had been friends for over a year now, Harry only saw her as a friend- she was like a sister to him; the two had met just before Christmas, Angel was as shy as anything; she had hardly any friends, which she didn__'__t mind; she was a people person. Harry liked to randomly walk over to people and say hi, but the first time he saw Angel; he saw more than just someone to say hi to. He saw someone who was in need of a friend; he wanted to help her and be there for her. He didn't want to see her alone mainly because it hurt him; he felt rather sorry for her. Time had passed and Harry and Angel were two of the closest friends you could get apart from Ron and Hermione; Angel was his best friend. Harry knew how Angel had felt but now they were close; Harry hadn't seen Hermione and Ron for ages and thought they__'__d forgot about him. The rare times he did see them; it wasn't for long- Hermione worked at the ministry, Harry hadn't heard what Ron was up to while Hermione was busy at work; he heard they had a daughter but the name he wasn't sure of; now he was too preoccupied hanging out with Angel to even remember to send them an owl._

* * *

Angel sat in Gryffindor common room, there wasn't much going on at Hogwarts right now; she had just finished studying and sat in front of the fire thinking about Harry and the fun they'd be having right now... if he were around. Harry, of course was somewhere about the school either playing a prank, or getting into some sort of mischief with one of the teachers; either way, Angel was bored. She flipped out her wand and pointed it into the air, "Expecto Patronum." she said, focusing on her happiest memory of meeting Harry for the first time; her life had changed since him and she was honoured to call him her best friend. A silver horse galloped about her head for a while before disappearing. She let out a bored a sigh and waited for Harry to run through the fat lady portrait as he usually did; it was as though she could sense where she was or something. Of course he couldn't; he was just there at the right times. She laughed to herself as she remembered the time she was feeling really down and he came along and cheered her up; just the thought of her best friend made her happy. She always looked forward to another adventure of theirs.

Harry was strutting the halls as usual, Padfoot (His god brother, Jake) was out of Hogwarts for a while, apparently he'd found himself a women and well; Harry didn't have to guess what was going on between the two. "Good on ya, Padfoot." he said to himself. He decided he'd go to the common room to see who was there, maybe Angel would be there and he could tackle her and take her to the lake or something; he missed his best friend, after not seeing her for a while. He made his way to the common room.

The fat lady glared at him for a moment. "Are you going to tell me the password or not?" she scowled. Harry could tell she was in a cranky mood of hers.

"You're the lady." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

The fat lady smiled and allowed him to pass; he climbed through the hole and looked around the common room, he caught sight of Angel and grinned, he took off in a bit of a run and tackled her in her chair.

"Ahh!" Angel half screamed, half laughed and fell off her chair with Harry on top of her.

Harry grinned and helped her up off the ground. "C'mon." he laughed and almost lazily threw her over his shoulder,

"Hey!" squeaked Angel as Harry ran with her out of the common room and outside of Hogwarts to a random tree.

He scaled the tree with ease as Angel clung to his back; he sat comfortable on a branch before letting Angel climb off and sit in front of him. Harry loved her squeak and poked her in the stomach just to hear her squeak one more time; he found it amusing before dumping a pile of leaves on her head with a grin.

"Hey!" Angel laughed once more, turned around to face him and threw leaves at him.

Harry laughed and whipped out his wand. "Sunshine daisies, butter yellow. Turn my best friend yellow!" with that a flash of orange light flew from the tip of his wand. He laughed as he saw a yellow Angel looking at him.

She whipped out her wand and grinned devilishly, "Midnight sky, lavender purple, turn my best friend purple!" she said and a purple flash flew from her wand dazzling the two of them, she laughed as Harry had turned a nice shade of violet.

Harry laughed and made the sound of an instant pudding being made; more like the sound of a muggle microwave, he whipped his wand again and grew some flowers on top of her head.

Angel laughed, "Flowers!" she beamed.

Harry grinned as he fiddled with the flower petals; he flicked his wand and made some spring onions sprout from her ears. He laughed as they hung down as though some sort of earrings; something of the sort Luna would wear.

Angel looked at him confused, took the onions from her ears and threw them at him.

This was a casual greeting for Angel; she was used to this. She watched as Harry held the onion he had caught in his hand and fumbled with it for a moment. She could only wonder what he was going to do with it; she could tell he was thinking hard about it.


	2. From an onion

Harry laughed as he fumbled with the onion in his hand, after much thought he realized what he was going to do; he felt it was right, and knew Angel would love it. He closed his hand around the onion and squeezed gently, he frowned in thought as though concentrating hard on something, After a moment he opened his hand and smiled as Angel looked as though she was about to ask what he was doing. He opened his palm and revealed a tiny walrus, about half the size of his palm.

Angel smiled brightly, her eyes sparkled, "walrus!"

Harry smiled proudly; happy that she liked them, he laughed and waved his hand again, pink fluff grew from its skin; he knew she'd find it funny as well as cute; well hoped it at least. Angel laughed. Harry smiled brighter and let it flop around on his palm for a while before gently letting it slide onto her head.

Angel giggled, "Aww!" she cooed.

Harry smiled, contentedly watching the walrus flop about on her head, it seemed to be making some sort of noise, like a dopey pup bark.

Angel chuckled, "awww!" she cooed again at the sound it made and grinned.

Harry beamed and conjured another from nowhere. "Hold out your hand." he told her.

Angel smiled and held her hand out as Harry placed another mini walrus in her palm, this time not pink and fluffy but the normal dark grey colour; it looked like a miniature pup with flippers and a tail. Angel smiled as she held it in her palm, letting it do its own thing. He watched as Angel let it flop around in her hand with a grin plastered on his face. Angel laughed when she looked up at Harry.

"What's funny?" Harry said slightly amused by this. "They're yours to keep, you know?" he said with a grin.

Angel smiled, her eyes brighter than before, "they are!" she asked, apparently shocked by this.

"Well I can't really take them off you, can I?" Harry smirked. "Of course they're yours."

Angel laughed and hugged him tightly, Harry felt a slight surge run through his chest he'd never felt before. "Thank you." Angel beamed.

Harry leant forward and held her as tightly as she held him, he tried his best not to show he'd felt something in the hug; something he'd never felt before, he shrugged it off; maybe he was just happy to see Angel this happy. "Anytime." he said in almost a whisper.

Angel let him go as he let her go, she looked at him. "I just realized we're in a tree!" she laughed.

Harry grinned, almost laughed, "Well we can be somewhere else if you want?" he suggested slightly teasingly.

Angel laughed, "I don't care where we go!"

Harry laughed, as he balanced himself and stood on the branch, he held tightly to the trunk and slowly lowered himself to a lower branch; he took the walruses and placed them safely in a box he conjured once he balanced himself. He then took Angel's hand and helped her out of the tree; once Angel hit the ground he gave her the box and smiled, "I don't really care either." he said and looked around for some inspiration on where the two should go. Angel laughed, took the box and looked around with him for some inspiration.

"I know where we could go!" Harry said suddenly with a grin on his face.

Angel grinned, "Where?"

Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at the box, with a single wave the box sent itself to Angel's beside table back in her dorm. "It's okay, it's gone to your bedside table." he told her upon seeing her curios expression as she watched on. Before Angel could reply, Harry took off into a flat run and stopped just before a hill. He stood and waited for Angel, wondering if she would follow him. Before he knew it, he saw Angel running not far away from him; she doubled over a few times from laughter. She finally reached him and stood next to him, bent low with her hands on her knees and caught her breath. Harry looked at her and winked.

"What?" Angel chuckled.

Without warning, Harry took off up the hill, Angel could see a figure on top of it bent over apparently to catch his breath, before she knew it; Harry was now lying down and then he was gone; he'd rolled down it. Angel ran over to him; she stopped halfway down it and watched him, she doubled over laughing as he reached the bottom and continued rolling. "Don't hurt yourself!"

Harry finally stopped rolling; he leapt to his feet and ran up the hill towards her, his arms flailed in every direction; he reminded Angel of a madman, with this thought she dropped to the ground through laughter; she rolled down to where Harry was, She reached just at the bottom and continued laughing, Harry looked down at her amused, dropped beside her and laughed with her.

"You're such a dork!" she laughed and sat up with a huge grin on her face.

Harry shot her a crazed grin, "I know this!" he said in a high voice.

Angel grinned and hugged him, "you better!" she said with a wink.

Harry laughed and hugged her tightly, "as always." he winked back.

Angel chuckled, Harry replied to this with a grin. The two sat at the bottom of the hill and wondered where they were going to go now.


	3. Crocodile roll

Angel grinned, "now what?" she asked Harry as the two looked around for some idea of where they wanted to go next.

Harry shrugged, "you're turn." he said cheekily.

Angel shook her head and laughed, "Alright." She looked around and saw the lake just up ahead of them; without warning she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him away from the hill in a bit of an awkward run; it wasn't easy running with Harry who was deliberately dawdling.

Harry almost lost balance as Angel ran, he decided to run along beside her, his hand now in her hand; he felt his heart leap once more as he looked down and saw his hand in hers, he continued to run with her, making sure he was being half dragged to make her run awkward.

Angel laughed when they'd reached the lake and pushed him in.

Harry landed on his ass with a splash. "What was that for?"

Angel smirked. "For dawdling while I ran."

Harry laughed and wobbly stood to his feet, he grabbed her by her sleeve and hauled her in. Angel squeaked and fell in. Harry laughed hard at this and jumped on top of her. Angel couldn't help but laugh; she almost swallowed a mouthful of water in the process, pushed him off and tackled him. Harry gargled underwater through his laughter; he dove under her, kicked up from the bottom and leapt back on top of her. Harry heard Angel squeak again before he was under the water, pinned by her. He held his breath and smirked to himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and crocodile rolled her.

Angel apparently squeaked underwater, Harry could see a grin on her face through the bubbles. The two held their breath for a minute or so while Harry croc rolled her; he finally let her up, both gasping for air, before Angel could fully catch her breath, Harry leapt on her once more... attempted to at least; Angel jumped the other way and Harry flopped belly-first into the water, he threaded water and wiped the water from his face and smirked, Angel sat up in the shallow part she was in and laughed. Harry looked at her and burst out in laughter; he swam over to her and sat down next to her. Angel laughed some more and gazed at him; "you're turn to pick next!" she teased.

Harry thought for a moment, jumped out of the water and looked at her from the bank. Angel laughed and followed him; she stood once again by his side. Harry nodded at her in approval and began to aimlessly walk about.

Angel chuckled, "where are we going?" she asked him.

Harry continued walking for a moment and stopped to look at her then around their surroundings, "no idea." he said casually and continued to walk further on.

"Okay." Angel laughed; Harry loved how Angel would just go with it; she was much like him. He smiled as Angel followed him with a grin.

Harry chuckled to himself and led Angel into some dark patches of forest. "I've never seen this place before..." he muttered to himself.

Angel looked at him, her head slightly tilted, "you have?"

Harry looked at her and grinned, "Not this part at least." he said and walked deeper in.


	4. One, two, three, four, I declare mud war

Angel chuckled and continued to follow him; Harry looked beside him to look at her, "WOAH!" he laughed as he skidded in a thick puddle of sticky black mud. He flailed his arms for balance and saved himself from falling. "That was fun!" he grinned and repeated his skid, while Angel watched on; she'd tempted him to show off by watching him, let alone laughing.

He casually went about his business of sliding in the thick puddle, he took a run up and jumped in it; mud flew up and splattered all over him and Angel; none of them minded, only found this funny as Harry looked as though he were skiing in the puddle, mud oozed between and over his shoes; it was quite a sight. He looked behind him at Angel who shook her head and laughed; Harry flailed his arms as he stopped himself from skidding any further; eventually he stopped himself after almost losing his balance. He smirked and picked up some mud to throw at her,

Angel's eyes widened; apparently she knew what was coming for her, before she could react, a ball of mud hit her stomach. She laughed as mud splattered her front; she bent down with a smirk and threw a ball of mud at him. Harry looked at her with a smirk as the mud-ball hit his shoulder, "_really_ Burke... _really_?" he said teasingly as he pegged another ball of mud at her.

Angel grinned, "Yes!" she laughed as she dodged the ball of mud Harry had just thrown and threw one back at him.

Harry smirked, "alright; I'll give that one to you." he found no point in a comeback when she had just dodged his awesome throw and her throw had just hit his chest. He smirked at her and flung a mud-ball the size of two at her.

Angel laughed; she just had to go one step better and throw a mud-ball the size of three handfuls as Harry's had just landed in her hair on top of her head. He wondered how she'd managed to make a mud-ball _that _big as it smacked the centre of his forehead, he rolled himself a huge mud-ball; a little bigger than Angel's; he was about to throw it when... THUD!

Angel tackled him and pinned him down in the mud puddle. Harry laughed from underneath her and poked her forehead.

Angel laughed and poked him back, Harry grinned at her and lay in the mud as she lay on top of him; he had no other movement apart from his ability to poke her... unless he struggled but he was rather comfy where he was with Angel on top of him.

Angel apparently saw he was too comfy with her on top of him and rolled off with a grin. Harry couldn't help himself; he laughed and jumped on her. "Pinned _you _this time." he smirked.

"Hey!" Angel laughed. "No fair!"

"Muahahaha!" Harry laughed with an evil grin and kept her pinned.

Angel glared at him playfully. She grinned cheekily and pushed him off, pinned him down and poked her tongue out at him. "HA!"

Harry grinned and licked her nose. "HA!" he mocked.

Angel wriggled her nose and scrunched it up with a laugh. Harry couldn't help himself and wiggled it for her.

"Dork." Angel said with a smile she apparently tried to hide.

"I know, Nosey." Harry sniggered, rolled off her and piled mud on her.

"Hey! No fair!" Angel laughed.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and pretended to think, "It is if you think about it..." he said as he caked her in mud. He pretended to be distracted by her, "hey look... a mud cake!" he grinned pointing at the pile of mud on Angel's stomach.

Angel looked at Harry and pouted, "Dang! Now I want cake!" She grinned and caked Harry in mud as revenge. "And not the mud kind!" she added.

Harry laughed hard at the fact she'd read his mind; he didn't know whether to be amused about her addition of what kind of cake she wanted or to be disappointed. He thought about it and realized it as okay to laugh as eh conjured some exploding cake which looked like ordinary cake. "There you go." he said, handing her the cake as she covered him in mud. 'Oh well... she has cake now.' he thought to himself.

Angel grinned and threw the cake at him. Harry laughed, caught it and threw it back at her just in time; the cake exploded in mid-air showering them both with cake. "Smart move, Burke." he said smirked.

Angel laughed and tackled him, Harry fell backward and rolled around; he reminded Angel greatly like a seal apparently as she beamed, "seal!" she laughed and watched on.

Harry grinned at her and flapped his arms about, "ROH, ROH, ROH!" he chanted in his best seal-like voice.

Angel continued to laugh at him; suddenly Harry broke out into an evil cackle. Angel looked at him confused. "What the!" she laughed.

Harry didn't reply; he cackled louder. Angel couldn't help herself; she had to laugh. "What?" Angel smiled, as Harry looked at her.

He shook his head, "nothing." he lied then smiled as he closed his hand and conjured a butterfly. He stretched his hand out towards her. "Open your hand." he grinned.

Angel chuckled. "Okay." she said as she opened her hand.

Harry opened his hand and allowed the butterfly to fly into her palm; its brilliant blue wings with black stripes seemed to sparkle as it landed on her palm.

"Awww!" she beamed as she watched it. "It's adorable... and beautiful!"

Harry looked up at her and smiled as he watched it with her, "It's yours," he said simply.

Angel smiled and looked up at him, "Really?"

Harry looked at her, his head tilted slightly; he was confused to why she continued asking him if it _really _was hers. "Same with walruses; why would I conjure something for _you _and say it's yours when it isn't?" he said with a wink.

Angel laughed, "I knew _that_!" she said and hugged him. "Thanks!"

Harry grinned, "You better have!" he said as he held her tightly. "Anytime really." he added as he stood up with a slight grunt, whipped his wand out and pointed it at Angel, "Scourgify!" he said and watched as the mud disappeared from Angel, he pointed his wand at himself, "Scourgify." He smiled as the mud vanished from him too.

Angel grinned and stood up, "thanks." she said, as she looked down at the butterfly now on top of her hand.

Harry smiled, "_now _where do you want to go?"

"Don't really care. Where do _you _want to go?" Angel replied.


	5. Violet skies

Harry thought for a moment and held out his arm. "Good thing we're off Hogwarts grounds for a while." he winked.

Angel grinned and took his arm, "Very true."

Harry looked at her and grinned, in what seemed a few seconds they found themselves at a place just behind Hogsmeade; Angel had never seen grass as green as it was here; she looked up at the bright orange-pink sunset that seemed to glow as bright as the sun itself; she just couldn't miss it; it was amazing.

"Wow..." Angel said breathlessly, "it's amazing."

Harry smiled brightly and walked to the edge of a ledge about one-hundred feet away, he sat on it with his legs dangling lazily over the end as he gazed at the sky. 'I wonder if she'll follow.' he thought to himself.

Angel looked at him and smiled weakly, 'is he okay...?' she wondered and sat down next to him.

Harry beamed as she sat down next to him, he looked at her, "this is where I sometimes go if I ever need time alone to think- or remember mum and dad. Stella took me as far as I took you, before we came to this ledge when we were together but this is my place. No one has ever been here before... with me anyway." he said with a smile; he looked down suddenly. 'I hope this isn't awkward for her...' he thought to himself.

"Aww that's so sweet." Angel said with a smile.

Harry shrugged and looked up at her, "I just _had _to show you; I couldn't help it" he looked up in the distance of the sky suddenly, "over there." he said suddenly as he pointed to a specific cloud in the sky, see that cloud there?" he asked.

Angel looked to the direction he pointed and smiled, "yeah I see it."

Harry beamed at this, "it takes form of mum sometimes; not often but sometimes... if I really think hard about her when looking at it." He frowned slightly, "it could be my imagination though." He smiled weakly and looked at Angel; the cloud looked like smoke, thick at one end and spread out in a thin wisp at the other that stretched halfway through a bright orange-pink sea.

Angel smiled, "awww." She didn't know what else to say.

Harry smiled at Angel then looked down, he'd just remembered sometimes. He snapped his fingers once and Angel's butterfly he had previously given her appeared. It landed on his arm. Harry looked up at Angel and smiled, "here; you almost lost him." he said as he let the butterfly land on Angel.

Angel smiled and let him land on her arm. "Thanks."

Harry smiled, "anytime." He paused and looked up at the sky, "have you ever seen the sky change colour in a second?" he asked with a grin.

"In a second?" she smiled and shook her head. "No. I haven't." Angel thought this must have been some sort of riddle or something; knowing Harry, it was.

"I didn't think so." Harry smirked. "Watch this!" he took his wand out from his robes once again, pointed it at the sky, flicked it three times and watched as the sky turned from the orange-pink colour to dazzling shades of violet, starting from dark to light; it was almost iridescent. He gave his wand another flick and watched as stars appeared, "how's that?" he grinned rather impressed by his own magic.

Angel beamed, "that's amazing!"

Harry smiled brightly, "isn't it just?" he said proudly, "watch this!" he pointed his wand at the sky once again, flicked it and rearranged the stars, once he was done, Angel looked up at what he was looking at and there right in front of her, in big golden letters, sparkling brightly was the word:

Angel

Angel couldn't take her eyes from the stars, she smiled, "wow..." she said in almost a whisper.

Harry beamed, "I knew you'd like it..." he kept the sky the way it was and continued to gaze up at it; he flicked his wand once more and created a few shooting stars that exploded into mini fireworks.

Angel smiled brighter than before; "Wow... that's just amazing." her voice was hardly audible by now.

Harry looked down to cover his grin, realized he couldn't and looked back at her with his grin still plastered on his face. 'I knew she'd love it...' he thought, as he sat by her watching the shooting stars explode, filling the sky with fireworks around Angel's name. "If only I could make it permanent..." he mumbled.

Angel looked at him and smiled, "what was that?" she asked; apparently she'd heard him.

Harry looked at her suddenly and smiled sheepishly. "What was what?" he asked, his eyes darted back and forth.

Angel chuckled, "Don't know." she grinned.

Harry laughed lightly, "Well I _did _say... or mumble... that if I could make this permanent I would... but I can't."

Angel smiled, "really?"

"Really." said Harry and he returned her smile with one of his warm smiles. He knew Angel wasn't used to this kind of treatment; let alone _expecting _it.

Angel smiled, "Aww."

Harry sighed, "It will stay like this for a few hours but I wish I could make it permanent."

Angel noticed his frown and smiled; "aw it's okay." she reassured and hugged him.

Harry hugged her tightly, "until it wears off..."

A few hours passed and Angel's name faded from the sky, the orange tinge was beginning to appear, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over Angel and himself and the two walked back to Hogwarts. 'I think I'm falling for her...' Harry thought to himself on the way.


	6. Back at Hogwarts

"_So, he gives me walruses and a butterfly... Harry James Potter, how did you know I like animals so much?_"Angel thought to herself on the way to Hogwarts, with Harry, "_Oh wait... he can't hear me... I'm such a freak._" She laughed to herself after a slight facepalm.

Harry walked by her side, the two entered Hogwarts, It wasn't late at all and Angel decided to walk off in the direction of the library. Harry dawdled behind as he did; he was rather curious to why she laughed and facepalmed herself; he knew best to wait until she reached the library, whether she knew he was still following behind her or not, he didn't know.

He watched as Angel entered the library; he waited a while before he guessed she'd sat down to read a book. "_What was she laughing about this time?_" he asked himself; there was only one way to find out. He ran into the library and found her sitting where she usually sat. "OI, BURKE!" he shouted with a grin.

Angel turned around, a grin formed across her face, "_so he did follow._" she thought to herself but didn't say anything. "Howdy Potter!"

Harry laughed; "why so formal?" he said with a wink, "what's up Burke?"

Angel laughed and pointed to the bewitched ceiling that looked like the night sky, "Looks like the sky to me... that's what's up!" she smirked. "What's up with you, Potter?"

Harry looked up at the sky and rolled his eyes with a playful smirk, "Oh... well in that case, a lot's up with me actually." he chuckled, "I've always got something up with me; issues and all sorts of things; I'm Harry Freakin' Potter for Merlin's sake." He winked at her and smirked, "When I said what's up; I meant 'what are you doing?'" he laughed.

Angel smiled as Harry sat down in front of her, "OH! I knew that!" she said, pretending she hadn't caught onto what he was on about. "I'm doing nothing really. Just looking at the books." she said, gesturing to the books in front of her.

Harry looked at them and tilted his head, "books? Are they some form of monster?"

Angel laughed, "Yes, yes they are!"

Harry grinned, and looked at her curiously, "so what were you laughing about earlier? I was following you, you know." he laughed.

Angel grinned, "I figured." she said and winked at him, "I wasn't laughing at anything; just how much of a freak I am." She couldn't help but laugh as she recalled her thoughts before she entered the library.

Harry looked at her, puzzled, "you're not a freak... why would you say that about yourself!" he half yelled, playfully; there was however some seriousness in it- he hated girls putting themselves down.

Angel laughed, "Don't know. I guess I got used to being a freak; the name stuck to Me." she said with a slight smile.

"Well you're not a freak... you never could be." Harry smiled warmly at her. "They call _me _Harry _Freakin' _Potter for a reason." he chuckled, "but no... _You're _not a freak." He closed his hand and focused hard on something from what Angel could see, "Hold your palm out." he told her.

Angel chuckled and held her palm out as Harry let a miniature unicorn gallop to hers. He beamed as Angel smiled brightly, "what's with you and animals?" she asked slightly playfully.

Harry smiled, "I love them and I know you share the same love for them as I do." He winked as he watched the pure white unicorn he'd conjured from nowhere, no bigger than the walruses had been gallop about on Angel's hand.

"Thanks Harry." Angel smiled, placed the unicorn on the table and leant over the table to hug him.

"Why the strain?" Harry smirked and helped her to her feet after standing to his, he pulled her into a hug that lasted longer and was tighter than it probably should have been.

Angel chuckled and pulled away from the hug and grinned at him.

"Sorry..." Harry said quickly.

"It's fine, really." Angel laughed.


	7. Why so serious?

_The two left the library; they decided to make the most of their night before the feast began, Harry and Angel had no idea where they were going to go or what they were going to do but they had to do something before they were kicked out of the library; they made their way into the hall to get an early start for the feast when Angel decided to go into one of her cheeky moods; she waited until Harry turned around again to talk to her; as he was the one who led the way to the hall; sure enough as soon as he turned around; she couldn't stop herself..._

Angel casually threw a chocolate frog at Harry as they walked, "_I'm so weird._" she thought to herself as she stood behind Harry and struggled to hold a straight face as Harry, who had turned around once again to talk to her, stopped in his tracks and rubbed his forehead.

"Ow... what was th-" Harry started and paused as he realized it was a chocolate frog that hit his forehead, "thanks Angel!" he said with a grin. "_Merlin, she's awesome._" he thought to himself.

Angel continued to keep her straight face; she always found it hard not to laugh when Harry was around; she was determined to prove her point that she can remain serious around him, deep down she too was curious how long she could last, so far all her attempts had failed after five minutes, "Welcome!" she said, with a smile that could have easily been mistaken for a grin. "_alright, let's see how long I can actually go without laughing around him... probably not going to last long._" she thought to herself.

"Why so serious?" Harry asked, sounding deeply concerned at the fact she hadn't laughed yet. "_I know this game... straight face game._" he thought to himself and sniggered.

"Why _not _so serious?" Angel fired back. "_Must... keep... straight... face._" she told herself; she was truly struggling by this point.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "because I'm Harry... not Sirius." he said casually, "_well... she is struggling._" he smirked to himself.

Angel continued her straight face, "whoa! I did not know that!" she said in a tone Harry could tell she was joking and had once again failed at keeping serious. "_This is going to be harder than I thought... WHY MUST HE BE SO DANG FUNNY!_" she tried not to laugh at this thought or show any sign at all that she was struggling more than her face probably already showed.

"You didn't?" Harry asked, pretending to be shocked, "I thought dad and I had the resemblance but okay." he grinned, "at least I'm sexy." he said with a wink; he laughed hard in his mind, however didn't show Angel this; he was good at keeping serious when he had to.

Angel bit her lip, apparently so she wouldn't laugh, however Harry didn't see it as this; he _had _to make fun of it. "What makes you think you're sexy?" she asked, scowling in her mind; she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep serious for long.

Harry smirked as he saw Angel bite her lip, "why the biting of your lip?" he asked cheekily; though deep down he was hopeful for just one kiss. He winked. "If I wasn't sexy, you wouldn't be biting your lip." he added with a cheeky grin.

Angel still continued to keep her face straight, "Maybe I just had someone chocolate on my lip and I was trying to bite it off?"

"I would know if there was chocolate on your lip or not... it would be visible." Harry retorted instantly with a smirk.

"Maybe you weren't looking; perhaps your glasses are probably foggy or something." she suggested.

Harry considered this for a moment, took his glasses off and wiped them; deep down he knew there was nothing on them but he had to prove his point, "Nope, nothing on them; there is no chocolate on your lip- there never was... besides you're still licking your lip." he said with a grins.

"Maybe it just tastes like chocolate... I did have some chocolate frog earlier." Angel said; it was clear her attempts in keeping a straight face were weakening.

Harry sniggered; "well I wouldn't know would I?" he winked. "_We could find out though..._" he thought to himself; this wasn't helping his urge to kiss her.

"I don't know." Angel said, almost sniggering, "would you?" she asked. With that she wiped her lips and smeared her hand over his lips. "See...? It's chocolate..." she almost laughed.

"_Damn!_" Harry pouted, disappointedly and licked his lips as well as part of her hand before she could move her hand fully, "well you do have rather sweet lips don't you?" he asked in a flirtatious manner that ended in yet another wink.

"Maybe I do... it's probably the chocolate flavoured Chap Stick." she said, Harry could see her strain as she held in her laughter as she took her Chap Stick out and smeared some on his lips. "See?" she slightly smiled, "_At least I can laugh in my mind!_" she sniggered to herself.

Without a second thought, Harry took it from her and ate it. "You weren't licking your lips before when you had chocolate frog or Chap Stick on your lips; it wasn't until you caught sight of me again that you bit them. Therefore I am sexy." he laughed.

"Maybe you didn't notice I was licking my lips the whole time; maybe you were too distracted to notice." she said matter-of-factly; it was true; Harry had been walking in front of her the entire time.

"Maybe you're just so distracting, I couldn't help but not notice?" he replied, unable to think of anything else. "_Damn! Owned by Angel..._" he pouted to himself.

"Probably because I'm so awesome!" she replied as seriously as she could,

"That was obvious." Harry winked.

"Why thank you." Angel said; she wasn't happy about the fact it was becoming harder to keep a straight face by every word Harry said. "_He is making this so hard not to laugh right now_..." she said to herself. She down to stifle a giggle then looked back at Harry, "so... how are you?" she said seriously; she knew if she started a somewhat serious conversation it might make things easier for her.


	8. I am Prongs!

**Warning: **

**This chapter is not for the faint-hearted; there is a lot of repetive chanting in it through Harry deliberately annoying Angel; you have been warned. Remember also that Padfoot is Sirius Black's son. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"I'm great." Harry grinned; this was almost always his reply when someone asked how he was- it was true though, he always felt great when Angel or Padfoot were around. Harry grinned, "So how are you?" he asked generally.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Angel replied, even now she struggled not to laugh. She handed him a chocolate frog to distract herself from laughter, "want one?" she asked casually.

"Not sweet enough for you, am I?" Harry teased. He winked as he saw Angel was about to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know... are you?" she asked casually, conjured herself a couch and sat in it. She didn't care that she was halfway to the Great Hall; she only cared that she was comfortable.

"I don't know, you're the one telling the story... who's to judge?" Harry asked playfully and sat down next to her "I'm a pretty sweet guy when I want to be but that's for you to say." he added with a grin.

"Well you're a sweet guy." Angel said again trying to keep a straight face.

"I know this... you're a sweet girl you know?" he said sheepishly.

Angel looked at him rather taken aback, "Liar!" she said, pointing at him.

"No. I'm Prongs." Harry grinned.

Angel strained to keep the fit of laughter from exploding out of her, "Really! I couldn't tell." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, couldn't you?" Harry asked, deliberately missing the sarcasm. "Oh... well then... I'm sorry but I can't help you."

"Okay then." Angel almost laughed, "So what do you want to do?"

Harry grinned, "Teach you how to tell that I am Prongs."

"Okay then... how?" Angel reddened from the strain of holding her laughter.

Harry looked at her for a moment, "well... I am Prongs, I am Prongs, I am Prongs, I am Prongs; I am Pr-"

"Okay, okay. I get it now." she said trying hard not to giggle.

Harry sniggered to himself and continued, "I am Prongs, I am Prongs, I am Prongs, I am Prongs, I am Prongs." he repeated.

Angel couldn't take it anymore and burst out into a fit of laughter, "HARRY!" she yelled through laughter.

"I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS, I AM PRONGS I AM PRONGS!" Harry repeated louder than before.

Angel laughed and covered his mouth with her hands, "HARRY! I get it now!" she laughed.

"Oi bam grongs, guy ambrongs, bly dam Rongs!" Harry mumbled due to his mouth being covered.

Angel laughed, removed her hands, tackled him and shoved a pillow over his face. "HARRY! I'll remember now!" she laughed.

"MI PAM OGGS, I AMPOGS, OBLOB AM OGGS!" Harry mumbled through the pillow.

Angel laughed, removed the pillow and sat on his stomach "done yet?" she grinned.

"I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS!" he yelled.

"Harry!" Angel pouted. "You're going to give me a headache."

Harry looked at her, shut up for a minute, "I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS! I AM PRONGS!" he continued to chant, now head-banging to the beat of his chanting.


	9. Say my name

**So I confess; this was in roleplay, yes. I was trolling Angel's admin because we're close friends. Haha! I couldn't help but to make it a fanfiction. **

* * *

Angel looked at Harry as though he were from a different planet, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she yelled.

Harry stood up and jumped up and down, headbanging to the beat as he chanted, "IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS! IS PRONGS!" his chanting grew louder.

Angel watched on; Harry had never seen her look so confused before, "PRONGS!" she yelled.

"I AM HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!" Harry yelled.

Angel facepalmed, "DUDE!" she said half frustrated, half playfully.

"PRONGS!" Harry corrected.

"WHICH ONE DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU!" she couldn't yell at him without laughing.

Harry grinned to himself, "PRONGS!" he yelled back and sat back down next to her.

Angel laughed, "Okay then I'll call you Prong!"

Harry stood to his feet, "PRONG? WHAT THE HELL IS A PRONG! I AM NOT A FORK!" he couldn't help himself but laugh at this.

Angel sat back on his stomach and laughed, "I MEANT _PRONGS!_" she grinned and remained on his stomach until he was completely done yelling and chanting.

""I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS!" he chanted in gasps as Angel was slightly squashing him as she sat on his stomach, part of it was however put on as well for dramatic effect.

Angel looked at him and laughed, "Prongs! Are you finished?"

"I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! "I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS! ...I'M ...PRONGS!" he continued to chant in gasps.

"Okay!" Angel grinned, "You're Prongs!"

"I KNOW!" yelled Harry with a psychotic grin.

"Good." Angel laughed.

"NO! PRONGS!" Harry corrected.

Angel laughed and facepalmed; "PRONGS!"

"BURKE!"

Angel laughed, "That _my _name!"

"Prongs is mine." Harry told her matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Prongs is yours." Angel grinned and stood up. "Come on!" she laughed, "I'm hungry now."

"WELL DON'T EAT ME!" Harry yelled backing away fearfully, making chewing motions in the air.

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT YOU!" Angel laughed, "Who would be my buddy to take to the Black Lake?" she added; sounding rather outraged; Harry knew this tone was put-on.

"I am always your buddy! I'm Prongs!" Harry beamed.

Angel grinned, "Yay!" she cheered and hugged him.

Harry stood completely still; he didn't move one muscle, even held his breath for effect.

Angel laughed, "You know you're not a fork... you don't even look like one!"


	10. Uncontrollable thoughts

**Bit of a note- no the pun in the title was not intentional; yes Harry was trolling Angel in the last few chapters and some of this one but the title pun was and is unintentional.**

* * *

_After a while, Harry decided Angel had had enough of him trolling her, he decided to troll her in a different way; he decided to try convince her he wasn't himself, but an actual fork; however nothing prepared him for the thoughts he had in his mind in a non-serious situation; was it true what he suspected? Had he really fallen for Angel? _

Harry looked down for a moment; he seemed deeply confused as though he'd just entered humanity; without another thought he leapt at Angel in a tackle-hug, "I MISSED YOU BURKE!" he yelled as he leapt at her.

Angel fell backwards, "AAAHHH!" she half screamed, half laughed. "I missed you too Potter." she said as she wrapped her arms around him as he lay on top of her.

Harry grinned at her and lay on top of her; he was too comfortable to roll off her and too lazy to stand to his feet; where he lay was perfect; he could gaze into her eyes and even lay his head on her chest... if only he knew whether it were appropriate or not.

Angel laughed and pushed him off of her, "I am now the queen of Harry Potter!" she announced as she pinned him to the ground by sitting on his stomach.

Harry felt something jump in his chest, he had no idea what the feeling was as he thought, '_she can be my queen any day._' He realized what he was thinking and snapped back to reality; he wasn't expecting that. To hide any emotion he showed towards her, he grinned, "I am king of the ground!"

Angel shook her head and laughed, "More like the king of dorks... but..." she said, pretending to think over a long and hard decision, "that works too." she said with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes, "no, Burke... the king of the ground, considering I am, in face lying on the ground." Angel couldn't miss the cheeky grin on his face.

Angel laughed and stood to her feet with a slight grunt as she stood; with a wave of her wand she conjured a couch. Just as Harry stood to his feet, Angel pushed him onto the couch and sat back on his stomach, facing him. "There! _Now_, you're the king of the couch." she grinned.

Harry smiled, "you're still the queen of the Harry." his chest gave another lurch, '_I wish..._' he thought to himself.

Angel laughed, "I am _always _the queen of the Harry!" she looked down, '_Harry: sounds like Hairy... HE'S HARIY_!'

Harry didn't take much notice of her snigger, which he never usually missed; he wouldn't have missed it if he hadn't have had another thought, '_I'd be her king forever if she'd be my qu- I think I've fallen for her._' He felt his heart race; his suspicions had come true; Harry Potter had fallen for Angel Burke; he didn't know how long he'd liked her for but something told him that he'd had a thing for her for a while and had just realized it now. He looked at Angel after a fair bit of silence, "I am _always _the king of the couch! I can lie on these things for ages!" he grinned, deeply hoping he hadn't been distracted for too long.

He swore Angel could tell he was thinking something; it was just a good thing she wasn't one to ask too many questions; he knew she would let him talk to her, this was a good thing for him in this situation that was for sure, "good to know Hai-Harry." she said with a grin.

"_Hairy? _I AM NOT HAIRY!" Harry yelled trying to keep a straight face.

Angel laughed and ruffled his hair, "you have hair, so you _are _hairy."

Oh the thoughts that were running through Harry's mind now; he couldn't control them; he was thinking some dirty things as well as clean; he wished Angel would rake her fingers through his hair and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, he wished he could hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He made a face at Angel and ruffled her hair up; his breath almost caught in his lungs, '_so soft..._' he thought; he swore he almost said it in a slight whisper; though he hoped he didn't. "You have hair too; so you're hairy as well." he said with a grin before realizing his fingers were still entwined with her hair, he slowly took his hand away.

"Okay then." Angel laughed.

Harry hoped he hadn't freaked her out or anything; either that or she was trolling him back for the times he'd trolled her previously. "We're both hairy!" he announced.

"Okay." Angel laughed again.

Harry looked at her, "okays." he said as though it were a verb and laughed.

Angel looked at him confused, "GAH! Stop confusing me!" he laughed.

Harry looked at her, "Confusing! Stop laughing me. Gah!" he said, knowing this would confuse her more.

"Harry!" said Angel as she gently hit his chest playfully. "Stop!" she yelled though a laugh, drawing her words out so they were lengthened.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, "that was my breast! What did I do to deserve such treatment!"

Angel laughed, "Everything." she paused for a moment and grinned at him, "kidding." she said and petted his chest. "Better?" she sniggered.

Harry looked at her amused, "why are you petting my chest?" so many thoughts were running through his mind right now; he swore she was almost turning him on. '_If only this were in a serious surrounding_...' he thought to himself and shook the thought out of his mind.

"It's squishy." Angel grinned.

"Squishy?" Harry laughed; he was truly intrigued by this, "how is my chest squishy?" he laughed.

Angel grinned and poked his chest. "It just is."

"Oh really?" he sniggered with both eyebrows raised. '_I think hers would be squishier but I can't exactly prove it... as much as... no, Harry. Stop thinking this way_.'

Angel grinned, "yes, really." she couldn't help but laugh.

"How is this?" Harry asked wondering how it is she found his chest squishy.


	11. Tripping on words

_After his previous thoughts about Angel, Harry couldn't help his mind as it raced on, thought after though; his passed experiences with girls hadn't helped his mind; it was troublesome for him he wanted nothing more than to hold her, however this led to some pretty embarrassing word trip-ups for him. Angel was having a effect on him and he was sure he was liking it..._

* * *

Angel looked at him and thought for a moment, "I don't know... maybe you just don't work out." she said and stuck her tongue out at Harry.

Harry looked at her rather shocked; he knew he was buff; his stomach was perfectly honed; he had muscles not too big or too small; however his chest was squishy he had no idea. Well... I do!" he said defensively; really he didn't; he was too lazy for that, Quidditch was how he got his perfect build but he wanted to prove Angel a point. He lay on the ground and pushed himself up with his hands then back down again. "One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty..." he counted; he decided to stop at twenty before he did work up a sweat and stood back to his feet. "See?"

Angel laughed; "I stand corrected." she smiled rather impressed.

Harry misheard her; he was too busy looking at her smile and gazing into her eyes to hear her properly, "what do you mean? I just did twenty push-ups with a sweat."

Angel laughed, "That makes no sense."

Harry looked at her; he felt himself redden as he not only realized what he said but also what _she _said. "I meant to say with_out _a sweat, Burke!" he laughed.

Angel laughed, "pfft... I knew that!" she scoffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry laughed and stuck his tongue out at her in return.

Angel laughed as she poked his tongue, Harry looked at her amused.

"Tongue poking are we?" he smirked and poked her lips. '_Merlin, she has tender lips..._' his mind raced as his heart pounded.

Angel laughed and bit his finger. "HA!" she laughed.

Harry's mind raced over to everything possible; the thoughts he had were not clean, especially after many of his experiences with girls. He collected himself again before he completely turned himself on... or she did and gasped dramatically, "ANGEL BIT MY GINGER!" he yelled.

Angel looked at him oddly and cracked up laughing.

Harry returned her glance and realized what he'd said; he was too busy focusing on her bright fiery red hair, "I mean... finger..." he laughed; his dirty mind once again taking its toll on him.

"If you say so..." Angel laughed.

"So!" Harry said suddenly, "there! I said it."

Angel rolled her eyes and growled playfully.

Harry grinned cheekily at her; in return Angel stuck her tongue out at him; Harry stuck his tongue back out at her. Once again Angel poked his tongue.

She really wasn't helping his thoughts. Harry looked at her, laughed and poked her forehead. '_Why's she poking my tongue_?" he thought to himself.

'_POKE WAR'_, Angel declared in her mind and grinned evilly. She grinned and poked Harry's stomach. '_Muahahaha... Squishy_!' she said to herself.

Harry laughed and poked her nose, '_squishy_!'

Angel wiggled her nose and poked Harry's cheek.

Harry moved his mouth around trying to wiggle his cheek and poked her stomach. '_Soft... pillow... so comfy..._' he thought then found himself wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to her and hold her tightly.

Angel squeaked and jumped back; she glared at him with half a grin, half a scowl and casually hid her stomach. '_Why must I be so ticklish_?' she scowled in her mind.

Harry couldn't help but laugh hard at this and poked her stomach again.

"Harry!" Angel squeaked, lengthening his name, almost squealing it.

This gave Harry a good laugh and some more dirty thoughts entered his mind. '_I wish I could stop thinking this way_.' he thought. He really didn't want to get her into bed at all; he wanted her to be his girl but he didn't want anything more until she was ready; he just wished his mind was a lot cleaner than it was right now. He grinned and kept poking Angel's stomach.

Angel squeaked and jumped back, "Harry!" she grinned and ran off.

Harry laughed and chased after her, as he ran he conjured a stick and poked her in the back with it to annoy her as she ran.

Harry poked Angel in the back, she laughed and ran faster. Harry continued to chase her to the Great Hall where the feast was about to begin. As he sat down next to her and caught his breath, he wondered how he was going to tell her he had a thing for her; this wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
